Mysterious Melody
by AngelAkuma
Summary: A mysterious tune is heard playing in the Lost Woods.... but it's no Skull Kid.
1. Mysterious Melody: Part 1

Title: Legend of Zelda Musical Melody  
  
By: AngelAkuma  
  
A/N: As of request of BMValkyrie, I am writing up a LoZ fanfiction! I actually had the idea a while back, I just didn't have the interest to pursue it. But now I do and here it is!   
  
I would like to say that in regards to the main character's name (Melody), the story will be divided with CD #'s and Track #'s. CD # is like Part # and Track # is like Chapter #.   
  
As an additional note, the setting of the beginning of this story is before Link met Navi and was contacted by the Deku tree to go upon his courageous journey.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Melody) in this story. All Legend of Zelda characters, ideas, themes, and etc. belong to the maker of the series, and not the writer of this story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--{CD 1; Track 1: The Mysterious Melody; Part 1}--  
  
"Link!"   
  
A child with short green hair, eyes, and forest-colored clothing called after her friend. A fairy followed her every movement, bobbing slightly up and down in the air as it did so. The soft green grass was pounded by the feet of three children that were chasing each other. Their laughter was high and joyous. Lights (that were in fact faeries and sprites) danced about them in the magic of the Kokiri Village. This village had trees for houses and children that never grew up for citizens. Each child had a fairy. Except one. His name was Link.   
  
"Try and catch me, Saria!" Link teased. He was a small but bright and courageous child and had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore similar attire to Saria.   
  
"Aaarrggghhh.... Wait, Link!!" a third child cried. The other boy had orange hair and matching freckles. His clothing was also similar to Saria's as well. His fairy followed him almost frantically as its partner ran up to catch up to his friends.   
  
"Hehe... You're slow, Mido!" Link said, half-laughing.   
  
"Whatever, fairy-less!" Mido growled.   
  
"What did you say?!" Link shouted angrily. He hated being called fairy-less, which Mido called often and never let up the chance of teasing him. They often fought over it, as they did now. Before Mido knew it, Link had tackled him to the ground, almost knocking him out. The two began fighting again, pushing, shoving, and hitting the other.   
  
"I said you're a fairy-less! You're probably not even a Kokiri!" Mido snarled, shoving him back. Link then punched him in the shoulder with more fierocity.   
  
"Of course I'm a Kokiri! Watch your mouth!" Link yelled back. Mido tried to hit him, but Link blocked it.   
  
"Knock it off, both of you!" Saria cried worriedly. She didn't like their fighting so much. Why couldn't Mido just NOT call Link "fairy-less" for one day??   
  
Link and Mido both separated upon her request, but continued to glare at the other with extreme loathing. Their looks clearly read "I'll get you one day!" and pierced each other's gaze.   
  
"Look," Saria said seriously, "I -- "  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Link asked, twitching his long ears to a sudden noise. The rest of the trio grew quiet as a strange music filled the air. It was melancholic, sad, lonely, yet cheerful in an odd way. The three children paused in their conversation for a moment to listen.   
  
"It's... beautiful.... But what is it...?" Saria asked as she listened to it.   
  
"It's music, of course!" Mido quipped, standing up properly. He crossed his arms over his chest, as if trying to look superior to Link, "I heard it before Link did, of course!"   
  
"Okay then, what kind of instrument is it, and where is it coming from?" Link said, standing up as well, almost mockingly. He knew Mido wouldn't be able to answer the two questions, and he smiled to himself as Mido stumbled over his own words.   
  
"Um... it's a ... an ... um from... over... over... "  
  
"HA! Why don't you ask your fairy?" Link snickered, "For your information, it's a string instrument and it's coming from the Lost Woods!"   
  
"Grah! Fine! Be that way!" Mido shouted before storming off. His fairy followed him, telling him something that made him smirk. The two went off and away from view.   
  
"Let's go find out where it's really coming from!" Link said as soon as they were gone.   
  
"But, Link!" Saria protested. However, he was already off, heading quickly to the entrance of the lost woods. "Wah - Wait up!"   
  
~~  
  
The two approached the entrance to the Lost Woods. The music was definitely coming from inside. However, as Saria peered into the darkness, she turned to her friend.   
  
"Link, I don't think this is a good idea..." the female Kokiri said worriedly, looking around.   
  
"Naw, it's alright. And if anything goes wrong, I'll protect you!" His brave and honest smile made her spirits higher, but her thoughts more deeper and worried for him. The two entered the woods, and at once the music became louder and clearer.   
  
"I wonder who's playing it," Saria said softly as she hung close to Link. The two walked and chased after the music as it lead them deeper and deeper in the wood. Without warning, the music stopped, and at once Saria began to shake slightly in fear.   
  
"We shouldn't be here, Link! We're lost!" she cried in general panic.   
  
"It's okay, Saria. We can ask whoever was playing for directions." Link said casually. However, he internally wondered if he was doing the right thing. Suddenly, without warning, a figure appeared behind the two in the trees. Link automatically put himself between the figure and Saria, prepared to defend her if need be.   
  
The figure was completely hidden in shadow and had something strapped to its back. It had a humanoid form and was sitting on a thick branch ahead. It was swinging its feet to and fro, almost in a playful manner.   
  
"Excuse me," Link said calmly and clearly, "We were following a trail and got lost. Can you show us the way out?"   
  
The figure stopped swinging its feet and seemed to consider his request. After a while, it nodded to him.   
  
"Thank you," Link said, somewhat relieved. He had been concerned that the muscisian would say no, even though the person had no real reason not too.   
  
"But..." the figure's voice was dry and light, as if it hadn't been used in an extremely long time. It was higher than a boy's, and so they considered the figure to be a girl.   
  
"But what...?" Link asked, surprised.   
  
"Can you ... promise me.... something?" the voice of the female figure asked.   
  
"Promise you... what....?" Saria asked, stepping out from behind Link as she realized that the person was not dangerous. She didn't seem harmful despite her secrecy.   
  
She confidently stood up on the branch before placing one hand upon the tree's branch, as if making a stand.   
  
"You have to promise me... to be my friends," she said at last.   
  
"Your friends?" Saria asked curiously.   
  
"Yes. If you become my friends ... I will show you the way out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R? please? ^_^; 


	2. Mysterious Melody: Part 2

Title: Legend of Zelda Musical Melody  
  
By: AngelAkuma  
  
A/N: Wow! I am honestly very surprised at all the reviews I have recieved. There's almost more reviews than Shards of the Past. How sad! Then again, Animé is much more popular than X-men and other Marvel and DC stuff.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Melody) in this story. All Legend of Zelda characters, ideas, themes, and etc. belong to the makers of the series, and not the writer of this story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--{CD 1; Track 2: The Mysterious Melody; Part 2}--  
  
"What?"   
  
The figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to them. It was now clear that the figure was indeed a girl. She wore simple clothes and boots and had black hair. They couldn't tell much other than that; the shadows hid her features well. What they could make out was that she was not a Skull Child.   
  
"If you become my friends," she repeated, almost slyly and defiantly, "I will show you back to your living place."   
  
"Living... Oh, you mean the Kokiri village, right?" Saria asked. The mysterious girl nodded.   
  
"Okay, we'll be your friends," Link said. Delighted, the figure clasped her hands together. She must have smiled, but they couldn't see that. The girl then disappeared and reappeared into her tree before taking out a hand-made wooden guitar. It was a very simple, for it had 4 strings and seemed crudely made. However, when she began playing it, the same, melaholic tune flowed from the humming strings and into their ears.   
  
"Oh, how beautiful!" Saria exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Her emerald eyes sparkled as the music played delightfully in the air. The figure was now standing her her tree, playing the mahagony guitar quite well.   
  
"Were you the one playing this music?" Saria asked politely.   
  
"Ye...yes..." she said shyly. Before they could comment anymore, the girl disappeared. However the musicical melody still flowed through the air. The melody slowly began to fade through the wisps of air around them.   
  
"C'mon, let's go," Link said to Saria as the music faded. She nodded and they began to follow the music, twisting and and turning throughout the woods. Not before long, they were standing in front of the entrance to the Kokiri Village. Link stepped into the light, relieved that he and his friend had made it out saftely without trouble. However, when he noticed that Saria was not with him, he turned around, only to find her standing behind of him, looking for the figure.   
  
The timid girl reappeared without warning in front of Saria, causing her to take a step back. Link instantly rushed to her side. The figure, though in shadow, had light cast upon her now sharper and clearer appearance. Her boots were like the Kokiri's, but lighter in color and much more worn. Her clothing and body were both thin, obviously from the lack of proper care.   
  
'I wonder how she got here...' Link thought, slightly sad. Was she ... abandoned... ?   
  
"Thank you for helping us out," Saria was saying politely, bowing slightly. The bright girl smiled and then turned back to Link.   
  
"Let's go."   
  
"Wait!" the girl's voice cried.   
  
The two children of the forest turned, surprised at her outburst. The mysterious child had taken a step back and hid herself well in the shadows once more.   
  
"Ah... ah... " The figure hesitated in making another immediate answer, obviously rather afraid of the reply.   
  
"What is it?" Saria asked, curious.   
  
"I... I was wondering.... if you could come back later and play with me? Since we're friends?"   
  
"Of course!" Saria replied instantly, "We'll come back! Oh! I'm sorry, we havn't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Saria."   
  
"And I'm Link!" Link smiled widely, trying to be as friendly as possible.   
  
"Sa-Sah... Saria." The girl's voice was barely above a whisper, "L-Lah... Link!"   
  
"Yup!" the fairy-less boy replied, still smiling. Saria also was smiling brightly.   
  
"What's your name?" the forest fairy child asked, cheerful as ever.   
  
"Um... um..."   
  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Link asked, curious. The girl was awfully shy.   
  
"I-I don't re-really remember..." she said, blushing sightly. The shadows seemed to tug upon her, to go back to them and ignore the strange fairy children.   
  
"Well, that's okay," Saria said confidently, "It's okay that you can't remember your name. You're bound to remember it. In fact, -- "   
  
"Saria!!!" "Liinnkkk!" Voices called from outside of the Lost Woods. They were the Kokiri, searching for their lost friends. The fairy circling around Saria seemed to speak to her, flying up and down almost frantically. For a moment, Link wished he had is own fairy, but the feeling passed as it had done hundreds of times.   
  
"We have to go now, but I promise we'll be back tomorrow," Saria said as she and Link began to leave. Their footsteps neared the entrance to the Kokiri village, to their friends and home. The girl began to walk back as well, but then stopped for a moment. She hesitated, as if trying to remember something a lost memory that once was but was now forgotten. However, her voice brightened as she seemed to remeber.   
  
"Sah-Saria!" she called, louder than before.   
  
"Yes?" the two children looked back, listening intently.   
  
"It's Melody!" she called, then dissappeared back into the Lost Woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R? ^_^; I know this isn't as good... no real plot from here right now, but I do have a general idea. *gets ideas together and laughs evaily* muahaha... *evil eyes of doom* Yes, the "evil eyes of doom" bit has now become my trademark. Ph33r m3! :D 


End file.
